Training Sakura
by TheHandicap
Summary: When Naruto goes away for training with Jiraiya, Sakura gets help to sexually attract Naruto upon his return with the help of Shizune, Kakashi, and Tsunade. But, will things go as planned? SakuTsun/SakuShi/KakaSaku/NaruSaku/NaruShi Yuri/Straight.
1. Prologue: Hokage to the Rescue!

Naruto's been gone on his training with Jiraiya for several weeks, it being alot quieter in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was no longer an orange coat Jinchuuriki running around the Village. It was happy for some, yet, sad for others. Like the Hyuga Hinata, Sakura Haruno was depressed. "Shizune, where is my student... Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking over at her apprentice. Shizune was clueless, she'd hadn't seen Sakura in a while. Tsunade gave word around her Jonin to tell her when they see a sign of Sakura anywhere. Time passed slowly, seeming like nobody could find her while taking their daily lives. However, hours after she let word out, Kakashi came to tell Tsunade she found Sakura. The cherry-blossom was sitting on a rooftop, holding her head down, supported by her skinny arms. "Sakura... what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, supported by Shizune who stood behind her. Sakura got up, surprised that Tsunade would just show up here unexpectedly. "Se- sensei, I... I... just," Sakura tried to explain. When Sakura couldn't word it out, Tsunade put the fragile pieces together for her, explaining her depression. "You miss the brat, don't you, Sakura?" Tsunade questioned, Sakura blushed.

"W- well, yeah... Naruto's a good friend... and he's going after Sasuke just for me," Sakura explained, not realizing at this point that it wasn't just for her: it was for himself too. Tsunade shook her head, disagreeing, not listening to the lies her student had spit out to her as an excuse. "You _really _like Naruto, don't you? That's why your depressed isn't it?" Tsunade questioned, reading Sakura like a book. Sakura let some tears out, nodding her head as she blushed. It was true. She had to explain herself, so she talked after wiping away those tears. "After seeing how Naruto does all this for me... I really realized that... I love him... not Sasuke. But... I'm not appealing enough for him... that's why I didn't tell him before he left." Sakura explained. She cried once more, letting out last tears before Tsunade hugged her. Sakura felt awkward, her face in Tsunade's large breasts. They were soft. "Sakura... you are not unappealing. And if you really love him, me and Shizune will help you, so you can win him over come the end of his training. Would you like that?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura rose to a smile, hugging her sensei tight, and sending good vibes through her response. "Thank you so much, sensei-" she said, interrupted by Tsunade. Tsunade rose her cherry-colored lips, licking them sinfully. She took hold tight of Sakura, preparing to finish her words. "But first, let's ease the pain your going through by... making you feel good..." Tsunade said. She winked at Shizune, her sighing, and watching as Tsunade took off her shirt. Tsunade unbuckled her bra, pushing Sakura's face into her large breasts that were previously concealed. "Come on, give them a taste...," Tsunade said, urging Sakura to suck on her breasts. Sakura regrettably did it, sucking on her sensei's erect nipples, groping her soft, large breasts. Tsunade moaned slightly, no milk escaping, but still enjoying the sensation of Sakura's mouth on her body. "Shizune, get undressed so this may help us all." Tsunade ordered, Shizune immediately undressing. Tsunade used her fingers to plunge into Sakura's pussy from underneath her skirt and panties.

Tsunade removed Sakura's panties, Sakura breaking the hold on her sensei's breasts. "No, stop! I don't want people to see-" Sakura began, interrupted by moaning due to her being plunged into. Tsunade shared a lip-lock with Sakura, Shizune licking Tsunade's pussy from below. Tsunade's tongue seduced Sakura, stroking Sakura's tongue with her own; the conflicting tastes sending a hot sensation throughout her body. Tsunade hid her moans with the kissing, exploring Sakura's jaw with her tongue. It was a heated passion between the two. Sakura and Tsunade came many times so far, the pleasure leaving them at this state. Tsunade and Sakura stopped pleasing themselves, and were on to pleasing Shizune.

Sakura invaded Shizune's pussy with her tongue, stroking the clit, and cleaning Shizune's wet pussy. Tsunade sucked on Shizune's rather large, yet not as long, breasts, licking them all over. Tsunade got no milk, but liked to stroke her inferior's nipples. They stood erect, enjoying watching Tsunade and Sakura make out, as well as fuck each other. "Shizune, you dirty girl... getting all wet watching us," Tsunade uttered, taking breaks from sucking on her apprentice. Tsunade lip-locked her apprentice Shizune, stroking her tongue, and exploring her jaw. She enjoyed the taste of both Sakura, and Shizune's tongues, unsure of which she liked best. Now, it was time for a switch of rotation.

"Fine, you two do me now...," Sakura whispered, laying back. She watched as Shizune invaded her pussy with her tongue. Tsunade sucked on Sakura's petite breasts, plucking her nipples with her mouth. "Hm... I believe we can fix these for you, Sakura...," Tsunade commented. Sakura nodded, moaning loudly as her body was ransacked with pleasure from her mentors. She let out loud moans of pleasure, her nipples erect, and her hands placed on Tsunade's breasts. Sakura groped her master's breasts, enjoying the feel of them, and squeezing them as she felt their pillow like softness. She let out louder moans as she came several times, her breasts starting to hurt from the sucking, but her needing it due to how hot her body felt from the insane pleasure she was getting.

It soon ended, Tsunade's breasts being sucked on by her young student, Sakura, and Shizune laying down next to them, getting plunged into by Tsunade's fingers. "Starting tomorrow, me and Shizune will orchestrate lessons to help you get the body you want, and the ability to win over Naruto," Tsunade told her. Sakura was now more satisfied, and broke the sucking for a minute. She deeply kissed her master, giving her a wet kiss to explain his gracious attitude. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Sakura told her at last. She went back to her pleasing sucking of Tsunade's breasts, nibbling on her nipples, and soaking her body in her drool. _'I got to call that Kakashi, he will be the perfect model for tomorrow...'_ Tsunade thought to herself. With that thought, she drifted into a slumber, her finger gently rubbing Shizune's clitoris as they slept, Sakura sucking on Tsunade's breasts like an infant.


	2. Lesson 1: Be a Suckup!

Sakura woke up early the next morning, finding a note on the floor, which laid infront of her door on the inside of her room. It read: _'Dear Sakura, I will be waiting in my secret bedroom just south of my office. Along with Shizune, will be someone here to help you... Wet Kisses. - Tsunade.'_ After reading the sensual message, Sakura got dressed, and moved her strained body down to the meeting place Tsunade told her about. Having all that _fun_ really put a strain on her. But, she expected to get used to it, after all these _lessons_ Tsunade is giving her. She was shocked upon arrival. Tsunade laid on the bed, getting fucked by Kakashi, her Team sensei. "Ka- Kakashi-sensei? What... what are you doing?" Sakura asked, seeing Shizune finger herself as Tsunade got vaginal intercourse by the Jonin. It appeared he had came in her several times, and Tsunade was enjoying herself. "Sakura, I was just warming up your model...," Tsunade began, but before Sakura could reply, Tsunade finished the sentence. "Kakashi over here, will help as I demonstrate how to get a great night in bed. But, I won't make you remember it all in one day...," she said. She kissed her pupil, Sakura, lightly, Kakashi only smiling at her.

"Bu- ... bu...?" Sakura began. Tsunade whispered, not listening to her student's complaints. She winked at Kakashi, him taking out a picture of Naruto. He gave Sakura a hug, whispering to her. "I won't take your first time from you..., I'll let Naruto be your first time unsafe sex, Sakura," Kakashi informed her. This... sort of made Sakura feel better. With those words uttered,  
Tsunade began to explain what today's lesson would be. "Sakura, today you'll be taught the beginning of an normal sexual intercourse: the blow-job," Tsunade told her. Sakura gulped, her having to suck her sensei's cock, in order to complete the training, and one day win over her Naruto. But, she knew it'd be worth it in the end, so she'd try her best.

She kneeled down, Kakashi sitting down on the bed. She took hold of her sensei's cock, licking the tip. "First, if there foreskin is peeled back already, make sure you lick in the hole. That really excites men." Tsunade told Sakura, who solemnly obeyed. Since Kakashi's foreskin was peeled, she licked in the hole. Tsunade nodded, Sakura following orders well. Sakura watched as slight moans came from her sensei, him leaking pre-cum in her virgin mouth. "Good, soak his cock in your drool, and then suck on it. That will send great pleasure through the male's body, and stimulate a release of semen." Tsunade ordered, giving Sakura tips on how to impress Naruto in this fashion when the time arrives.

She covered Kakashi's cock in her drool, drenching it in the saliva she was wasting on a man whom wasn't Naruto. It made her feel slight dirty. She began sucking on his cock, forcing a sense of pleasure throughout her sensei's body. The taste, feel, and sensation that it sent throughout her body felt good. She soon swallowed the semen he had let out, drinking it roughly, feeling warm in the stomach after consuming it. "Good. Now as another form of blowjob, is the 69er position. Undress, Sakura, and lay on the bed on your back." Tsunade demanded, giving her student instructions on how to do this.

Sakura removed her clothes, laid on the bed, and waited to see what would happen next. Kakashi went with his cock over her face, and his face over her pussy. "Now do it," Tsunade said. Kakashi invaded her pussy with his tongue, making Sakura moan in pleasure. She sucked his cock, him thrusting in her mouth making things difficult for her. It was something new. Something she didn't want to do too often. As he thrusted harder, and harder, she gagged a little, her cumming many times on Kakashi's face, to which he drank all up. With a final thrust, Kakashi came down her throat. Next, Tsunade had to finish the lesson herself.

"Sakura, seeing as your breasts haven't been used enough yet, I'll have to demonstrate this last position. So get up, and Kakashi lay on the bed." Tsunade ordered, Sakura moving, and Kakashi laid on the bed. Tsunade got onto Kakashi's knees, placing her long, large, soft breasts in-between his cock. "When like this, you have to put pressure on their cock with your large breasts, and rub the cock as you suck on it." Tsunade told her. She pushed her breasts around his cock, squeezing his cock with her breasts. She sucked on his cock, using tongue, and forcing him to make small noises as he groaned in pleasure. It ended with him cumming, drops of semen littered on her face. "Now watch as I give you a preview of things to come... which is what you missed days ago...," Tsunade told her. Sakura watched for a few moments as Tsunade continued by having vaginal, and anal sex with her previous sensei. Sakura then walked over to Shizune, sucking on her breasts, and having Shizune train her breasts to expand like Tsunade's and her's.


	3. Lesson 2: Everybody loves big boobs!

After several weeks, Sakura had spent many hours learning the _lesson_, and seemed to excell in no time. She mastered this _art_, despite not liking using it with Kakashi-sensei. Luckily, Tsunade got carried away often during those weeks, and took most of the toll off of Sakura. This ensured only one part of winning over Naruto come his arrival back to Konoha after the few years. The next note, which had a different message, told Sakura to come to Tsunade's office. When she'd arrive, Tsunade would be standing on her desk, the curtains and windows closed. Aside from that, Sakura was greeted by a wet kiss from Shizune who promptly shut the door, and locked it. This next part wasn't a lesson, but was just as important as a lesson.

"Sakura, you're doing well so far. So, I thought I'd help out mother nature with your body's maturity...?" Tsunade said, holding a flask infront of her student. Sakura grew curious, and slightly scared to what was in there. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she desperately wanted to know. "What's in there, Sensei? And what do you mean 'help my maturity?' " Sakura questioned. With a wink from Tsunade, Shizune slipped her hands into Sakura's dress, groping her breasts, and plucking her nipples with her fingers, stretching them thoroughly. "I've tampered with my own medicine as a child Sakura, and created a medicine to enhance, and increase breast growth and the rates of growth. That's how mine got so big, and Shizune's use to be bigger than now...," Tsunade said, the statement making Shizune blush heavily.

Sakura was unsure of letting her sensei doing this, believing it to be dangerous. But, if it was to win over Naruto, she had no other choice. She nodded, accepting the medicine. "Good girl, now sit on the floor with me, and I'll apply the medicine, which will make your breasts grow bigger with each passing week...," Tsunade explained. Tsunade poured the medicine on her hands, performing handseals to cover the medicine in Medical chakra, allowing her to place the medicine in the pores of the part of the body she touches it with.

Tsunade groped her student's breasts, putting the medicine into the pores, or even the nipples, allowing it to expand her breast size and growth. Meanwhile, Tsunade adjusted her breasts into Sakura's face, letting her suck off her nipples to keep the moaning from breaching the non-sound-proof windows. It'd be bad if some horny Anbu, or Jonin popped in wanting sex with Tsunade. Really bad. So in the meantime, Shizune groped her own breasts, squeezing her nipples, and fingering her own pussy. But, she'd get pleased by the other two females in the room soon.

Within several minutes, all the medicine was in, and Sakura had came twice from the pleasure from her breasts. Strangely, she felt horny. "Yeah... the down part on the medicine, was it held a two-hour aphrodisiac period once put in. So...," Tsunade said nervously. Sakura was now pretty pissed, her pussy burning on fire as if it was an undying flame. She began to finger herself, unable to get rid of this feeling. So, she took out a kunai, plunging the dull-side into her pussy.

"C'mon, Shizune, your sister needs some help...," Tsunade said, sucking Sakura's dry breasts, pulling the nipples with her mouth. Shizune took the kunai out of Sakura's pussy, licking her pussy clean of the previous cum that was left inside of it. She stroked Sakura's clitoris with her tongue, sucking up all cum that came out as Sakura moaned with pleasure. Tsunade licked all over Sakura's nipples, sucking them like they were a pacifier, and stretching the breast out to help the development even more.

Tsunade rubbed her pussy against Sakura's now, Shizune letting Sakura suck on her pussy now. It really excited Sakura. This method made her cum, as well as her 'sisters' a couple of times. All three moaned loudly, them each struggling to conceal their screams of pure excitement and pleasure from this all female three-way. Sakura would settle down after a few hours of doing this. _'Perhaps, she will marry, and stay that way. This is all it's about, anyway. She deserves happiness like me and Shizune share every night... I'll save you Haruno Sakura...'_ Tsunade thought to herself, before she, the last of the three, dozed off to sleep.


	4. Lesson 3: Acting Slutty Is Hot

Happily for Sakura, the medicine has been showing good development over the weeks after being applied. Instead of the flat-tone she had before, she's gotten more of a bigger rounded body, resembling oranges now. She even had to buy her first bra now, holding up her large enough breasts to tit-fuck now. She now had to leave again for another training day with Kakashi for a different form of sexual intercourse. This time, she returnedto Tsunade's hidden bedroom.

Sakura wasn't shocked to find Tsunade having sex with her sensei, Kakashi, her having vaginal intercourse with him. While they finished, Shizune admired Sakura's grown breasts fondling them in her hands. The squeezed them lightly, Sakura's new breasts being sensitive to touch. Preparing her for the lesson, Shizune undressed Sakura, sucking on her nipples, and breasts, plucking the nipples. They were soft, with the nipples standing straight due to excitement from the teasing. "Oh, good Sakura-chan, you're breasts are pretty big now...," Shizune said, wetting her 'sisters' breasts with her drool. The taste, and feel of the breasts were good so far to Shizune's expectations.

"Shizune, I believe that's up to her trainer...," Tsunade told Shizune, with Tsunade getting away from Kakashi. "OK, now I want you to practice five times with Kakashi, doing vaginal sex... protected of course. This will be done for a few weeks every day...," Tsunade announced. Sakura obeyed, Kakashi slipping on a condom. She laid on the bed, anticipating her sensei's cock to go insideher pussy. Sakura begged him to be gentle, a thing Kakashi didn't even consider before plunging inside of her. Then, it was in.

Sakura moaned in pleasure, it stretching her small pussy wide, and her squeezing tight on his cock. He thrusted quick, squeezing her orange-shaped breasts with his hands, making Sakura moan loud from the intense pleasure. She felt as though he would tear her apart. Although she didn't like being his partner, it felt slightly good. He came in her twice before she came herself. Soon enough, he began sucking on her large breasts, him switching between each breast every passing minute. She moaned louder as the thrusts went harder, and faster.

"God, I can't help it... but it feels _so _good! Faster!" Sakura moaned. Kakashi was saddened by her giving in like this, but had to do his job. So, he kept thrusting, harder and harder until he came in the condom again and again. Sakura had become a victim to feel, and lust of a cock. But after it all, she still knew she couldn't lose control like that so easily. Despite that, at this very moment, she moaned her lungs out, wanting more Kakashi's cock, or any cock like it. She just wanted it in her.

After three more cum releases by Kakashi-sensei, he pulled out of Sakura, sucking on her nipples, and groping her breasts. Sakura had her eyes down towards the ground, overexcited by Kakashi's cock. While in the heat of the passion, he made out with Sakura, this being all a part of the _lesson_, exchanging tongue with her, and exploring her mouth. She fell for it too, kissing him with an undying passion as he fingered her pussy, groping her breasts with the other hand. However, soon, he broke the kiss, as wonderful as it felt, and soaked her breasts in his drool, sucking on her fine, hard nipples.

Before ending the time, they interlocked in another kiss of heated passion, this being an end to a great spree of sexual intercourse. His tongue stroking against her's, he got down the taste of her tongue and his, sweetfully enjoying the taste. This was all part of Tsunade's _lesson._ He had no feelings for Sakura in this matter, but it was sure pleasing for him to be doing. However, he had no idea if this would end up changing Sakura's mind. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, I know I'll be able to win over Naruto-kun," Sakura said. With that, she got dressed, and left, leaving Kakashi to have sex with the two medical-female in the room that remained.


	5. Lesson 4: Love is a pain in the ass!

Happily for Sakura, the medicine has been showing good development over the weeks after being applied. Instead of the flat-tone she had before, she's  
gotten more of a bigger rounded body, resembling oranges now. She even had to buy her first bra now, holding up her large enough breasts to  
tit-fuck now. She now had to leave again for another training day with Kakashi for a different form of sexual intercourse. This time, she returnedto Tsunade's hidden bedroom.

Sakura wasn't shocked to find Tsunade having sex with her sensei, Kakashi, her having vaginal intercourse with him. While they finished, Shizune admired Sakura's grown breasts fondling them in her hands. The squeezed them lightly, Sakura's new breasts being sensitive to touch. Preparing her for the lesson, Shizune undressed Sakura, sucking on her nipples, and breasts, plucking the nipples. They were soft, with the nipples standing straight due to excitement from the teasing. "Oh, good Sakura-chan, you're breasts are pretty big now...," Shizune said, wetting her 'sisters' breasts with her drool. The taste, and feel of the breasts were good so far to Shizune's expectations.

"Shizune, I believe that's up to her trainer...," Tsunade told Shizune, with Tsunade getting away from Kakashi. "OK, now I want you to practice five times with Kakashi, doing vaginal sex... protected of course. This will be done for a few weeks every day...," Tsunade announced. Sakura obeyed, Kakashi slipping on a condom. She laid on the bed, anticipating her sensei's cock to go insideher pussy. Sakura begged him to be gentle, a thing Kakashi didn't even consider before plunging inside of her. Then, it was in.

Sakura moaned in pleasure, it stretching her small pussy wide, and her squeezing tight on his cock. He thrusted quick, squeezing her orange-shaped breasts with his hands, making Sakura moan loud from the intense pleasure. She felt as though he would tear her apart. Although she didn't like being his partner, it felt slightly good. He came in her twice before she came herself. Soon enough, he began sucking on her large breasts, him switching between each breast every passing minute. She moaned louder as the thrusts went harder, and faster.

"God, I can't help it... but it feels _so _good! Faster!" Sakura moaned. Kakashi was saddened by her giving in like this, but had to do his job. So, he kept thrusting, harder and harder until he came in the condom again and again. Sakura had become a victim to feel, and lust of a cock. But after it all, she still knew she couldn't lose control like that so easily. Despite that, at this very moment, she moaned her lungs out, wanting more Kakashi's cock, or any cock like it. She just wanted it in her.

After three more cum releases by Kakashi-sensei, he pulled out of Sakura, sucking on her nipples, and groping her breasts. Sakura had her eyes down towards the ground, overexcited by Kakashi's cock. While in the heat of the passion, he made out with Sakura, this being all a part of the _lesson_, exchanging tongue with her, and exploring her mouth. She fell for it too, kissing him with an undying passion as he fingered her pussy, groping her breasts with the other hand. However, soon, he broke the kiss, as wonderful as it felt, and soaked her breasts in his drool, sucking on her fine, hard nipples.

Before ending the time, they interlocked in another kiss of heated passion, this being an end to a great spree of sexual intercourse. His tongue stroking against her's, he got down the taste of her tongue and his, sweetfully enjoying the taste. This was all part of Tsunade's _lesson._ He had no feelings for Sakura in this matter, but it was sure pleasing for him to be doing. However, he had no idea if this would end up changing Sakura's mind. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, I know I'll be able to win over Naruto-kun," Sakura said. With that, she got dressed, and left, leaving Kakashi to have sex with the two medical-female in the room that remained.


	6. Lesson 5: Always Follow Through

Soon it was the beginning of the third year of Naruto's three year training, and Sakura was full bloom. Her breasts were now curved downwards, extending slightly farther than even Tsunade-chan. When the first day came, Tsunade was there to give Sakura instructions, and comment on her bloom. "Well done, Sakura, you'll sure to win Naruto over with your breasts...," Tsunade said, pinching Sakura's naked, one inch nipples. She moaned lightly, feeling a good sensation of pleasure from her sexual sensei just doing that to her adjusting body. "Your final task is to have all forms of sex twice, each, with Kakashi...? Now, start!" Tsunade stated, Sakura not taking a minute to tackle Kakashi to the bed. She immediately started to interlock their lips, stroking his tongue with her horny-attitude in check. She used her hands to thrust his cock, which was naked to her eyes, and she made it cum within seconds. She turned the kiss very emotional, sucking on his tongue, and moaning as he groped her finished-in-growth breasts.

Sakura broke the kiss, kneeling down, and pressing her breasts tightly against his erect cock. It was nearly fully covered by her breasts, and she sucked it roughly as he thrusted in her mouth and through her soft breasts. She would eventually deep-throat his cock, causing her to gag, yet still moan in pleasure. He plunged faster and faster, thrusting, and waiting till he'd eventually lose control, cumming down her cute, sexy throat. She drank his warm cum willingly, waiting for him to put on a fresh condom, laying back on the bed, holding open her pussy with two fingers. "Sensei... you gotta' give me the _antidote_," Sakura said seductively. Kakashi sighed, sticking his cock into her pussy, locking lips with his young student. He stroked her tongue again with his own, making it a wet kiss, and getting too much emotion with this kiss. She moaned loudly, her pussy being penetrated by her sensei's large cock, which made her feel so god. He increased the thrusts of his waist, pressing his arms down on her breasts, fondling them as he thrusted.

He soon came inside the condom, which would've filled her pussy with his warm sperm. He immediately thrusted more, getting harder and harder on her seemingly slutty pussy. She seemed to have marks from the stretching of her pussy that he did for many nights to her. It seemed like forever since she last had a restful night, but the fucking with Kakashi made her feel so good. It gave her great pleasure. She moaned loudly, the pleasure making her go wild as she shouted in ecstasy. She came from her pussy several times due to the feeling of his cock, him also breaking the kiss to suck on her one inch nipples, which were erect at that certain time. But, it felt great, the feel of her soft breasts, and the moans she made when he teased her breasts and nipples. It sometimes made him doubt why she does it. Is it for Naruto to love her? Or does she want to feel sex every night, and Kakashi's the backup guy? He didn't know, and he continued to think that, even after cumming in the condom while doing vaginal sex for the last time in the exam.

"Mind giving me a ride, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, smiling as she winked. He picked her up by her sexy butt cheeks, shoving his hard, long cock in her asshole. He thrusted hard, and fast up her ass, squeezing her nipples and already having another hot, wet kiss with her. She really got into it, sucking on his tongue in her horny attitude, riding his cock with every rough thrust he gave out into her. She moaned loud even with the kiss hiding it, her cheeks as red as can be, and her cumming from not even having her pussy touched. It was a thrill_ride_ she couldn't have known was coming, her just wanting it inside her. But, she wanted it. She wanted Kakashi's cock in her. It was a strange thought, thinking of Kakashi like that. Was she going mad, or just enjoying the feeling that sex brings like Tsunade and Shizune? What have they truly done to her fragile mind in the past three years? Although, confident to Naruto in her head, her body acted on it's own feelings, letting Kakashi rape her. It was a strange thought. Then, he came, and he made her get on all fours, taking command.

He then started doing her doggy-style, simply thrusting, and thrusting. None of the rest of her body was touched, him only holding onto her cute butt cheeks as he raped her asshole. He thrusted faster, her tight ass squeezing on his cock. He body refused to let it out. She moaned loudly, him continuing to thrust in her minute after minute. Until, soon enough, he came again, prompting Tsunade to make the announcement. "Congratulations Sakura Haruno, you've pa-...," Tsunade began, only to find Sakura making out with Kakashi on the bed. She thrusted his cock with her fingers like before, her tongue invading his mouth, and sucking on his tongue in the process. She was losing control. She couldn't stop fucking Kakashi for a minute. She then proceeded to suck his cock without her breasts. Her elusive tongue covered his cock in drool, leaving him to cum once in her mouth at first. The cum would drench down her sexy throat, her savoring the taste, as she deep-throated his cock again, making him cum another time. This action by her student frightened the Slug Sannin, Tsunade, and her assistant, Shizune.

Sakura would then be slapped in the face by Kakashi, him needing to knock some sense into her. "Sakura, get ahold of yourself! Don't forget Naruto!" Kakashi shouted in her face, her wiping off her tears, and looking up at him as if he was an angel sent from Heaven. "Th- thank you Kakashi-sensei for all you've done, and you're right! I did this for Naruto, and that's all I see from now on." So from there on, it is assumed that Sakura would no longer sleep with her sensei. But, he body called her back, making her have all forms of sex with him again, before the inner-Sakura, the real-Sakura could take over. She gave her sensei an emotional, wet kiss, stroking his tongue with hers, and pressing her lips tightly to his, warming her heart through this. After this, he sucked on her nipples, before her pulling herself away again. She kissed the two kunoichi softly on the lips goodbye, before ending the training that gave her confidence to face Naruto now. Now, she had the courage to be with Naruto, and is now no longer stuck to the man Kakashi she thought she was just comrades with. Or is she wrong?


	7. Chapter 1: Sakura's Choice

After days of Naruto's return to Konoha being public, Tsunade grew impatient; Sakura had made no moves. She wasn't going to just let Sakura get out of all the work she had done. That's why she called Shizune to her office that fateful day. "Shizune, Sakura is forgetting what we do this for... so I need you to test Naruto's skill, in the Art of the bed," Tsunade told her assistant. Despite not wanting to hurt Sakura, she humbly agreed for the sake of the two people she believed should be together. So, Shizune moved herself over to Naruto's place, immediately knocking on his door when getting there. "Naruto-kun, I have a mission from Lady Tsunade that I need you to help me fill out...," Shizune said. Naruto let her in quickly, unaware of what kind of mission Shizune meant, not aware of what he got himself into. "OK, what is it, Shizune-chan?" Naruto questioned. When Shizune couldn't think of a good response, she panicked, not sure of what to say next. This led to her tackling him onto the bed, her looking down at his blushed face, seeing the cute whisker marks that were born on his face. She wrapped her arms around him, blushing herself, and slowly leaning in to give him a gentle press of a kiss. Her lips soon interlocked with his, her blushing as she did.

Shizune broke away from the kiss, still nervous as it was. She didn't know what to do. It was awkward to do it with him, not exactly sure how to fill out Tsunade's orders without Naruto knowing it. Then, she felt something pressing against her lower-leg. A small bump was nudging against her leg, with her hand slowly moving towards it. "Uh... Shizune-chan... I kinda...," Naruto began. She unzipped his pants, letting his erected cock stand up immediately in the open. Before Naruto could make her back away, she began licking, and sucking on his cock. She slobbered on it, coating it in her drool, and the extreme force of her sucking causing him to cum down her throat within mere seconds of it going in her mouth. "Shizune-chan... please... I don't feel comfor-," Naruto began. She ignored his rejections tossing off her cloak, to reveal her naked body. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to do this," Shizune said with a blush. She pushed her body down onto Naruto's cock, letting it rape her pussy. Naruto unintentionally started thrusting inside her pussy, shaking up her body. She put her breasts into his face, saying, "Please... Naruto-kun...," Shizune pleaded.

Naruto blushed, Shizune moaning lightly from the feeling of his breath on her sensitive chest. He thrusted harder now, knowing exactly what he had to do, and was by now sucking on her nipples, feeling the erect nipples great texture on his tongue and mouth. It was very pleasant. "Shi- Shizune, you're pussy's sucking on my cock!" Naruto screamed in the heat of it all. It felt incredible, using her pussy to release his load. Feeling himself reaching her womb, he panicked, and forced himself to cum earlier than he thought he would have. It still felt great thrusting inside this Kage's assistant. "Hey, Shizune... c- could you give me a tit-fuck?" Naruto asked, smiling like it was nothing. Due to her orders, she agreed, though she couldn't honestly back away from his cock once doing it just one time. "Sure, Naruto-kun," Shizune responded. She placed her big, soft breasts in-between his rock hard cock, pressing her mouth in and out of the cock, pressing her breasts against it. Though, only licking it at first, the assistant eventually deep-throated the Jinchuuriki's cock, swallowing the load he let out with only a single gag from it all. She was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Hey, Shizune, come here!" Naruto said with an anxious grin, placing her on his lap, his hard cock penetrating her asshole. It squeezed tight on his cock, and made her scream, biting her hand to hide the noise. He made her lock lips with him, kissing her passionately with some tongue. He used his hands to grope her breasts, mashing his hands down on them, feeling as though his hands melted in her soft, sensitive skin. He thrusted harder and faster, the squeezing on his dick making him cum quicker than usual due to the intensity of the feeling. "N- Naruto, clean me... clean my filthy body with your tongue," she said, blushing a dark red. He started by licking her breasts, sucking on the nipples, leaving drool all over them. He licked her stomach, and thighs, rubbing her ass as he did so.

Meanwhile, Sakura was with Kakashi-sensei, as usual. She couldn't get him out of her head; he was always there for her, and she was beginning to get addicted to his body. She sucked on his cock sluggishly, getting slutty at the moment as she licked the head and went down the shaft of it. She squeezed his balls with her hands, fitting his entire cock in her mouth as she deep-throated it with ease by now, her body adjusting to his _height_. Kakashi had a weakness for Sakura by now, easily cumming due to the way she sucked him off. She got off his crotch, and laid on her back on the bed they were on, spreading open her legs and using her fingers to hold open her pussy. It was wet, and she appeared to have came from something in there: a vibrator was lodged in there. "Well, Sakura, you certainly are impatient," Kakashi said, sighing to himself. She blushed heavily, having another orgasm as the pleasure from the vibrator made her release the white liquid. "Please, tease me, sensei," she said flirtatiously. He permitted himself to do it, unable to resist as he fondled her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. Thanks to the vibrator, and Kakashi's handwork, she had another orgasm, though before he continued, he shoved a vibrating dildo up her asshole. Feeling not only the vibrator, but the dildo, she began to have orgasms faster. Kakashi knew this was wrong, even to call himself a hypocrite, but it was her desires, not his. He was just pleased to receive the pleasurable ride.

Sakura began to rub the head of Kakashi's cock with her hands, thrusting the long-base of it in her hands. She was having orgasms, and was pleasing Kakashi with her eloquent finger-work as he enjoyed the pleasure she gave him. She even joined lips with him, using her tongue-work to put them through a passionate, tender kiss of intimate emotion between the two. "Please... Kakashi... I only want you... take my virginity!" She begged. He looked kind of off-guard, and wasn't sure how to react. Though, he felt the need to do what she said, as he was starting to get as overworked from this as she was. He pulled off the vibrator from her clitoris, and plunged his unprotected cock inside of her wet, cum filled pussy. It felt soft, and sticky as the cum went around his penis. It wasn't much pain, but pleasure throughout, the two having sex enough to feel no real pain. "Oh!" She shouted in ecstasy. She could feel the cock hitting her womb after a couple of thrusts, breaking into it in a matter of thrusts. "Fill me up, Kakashi! Give me your warm, semen! Let me bear your child!" She shouted in pleasure, truly acting slutty in the heat of the moment. He gave her what she wanted, doing a shot of cum into her womb, filling it up. She lactated milk from her breasts, or what appeared to be cum, though it didn't matter. "Yes! Do it again... harder!" She shouted, letting him thrust inside again for another cum-shot, only this one being much harder on her insides. She could her body shake, and ache in pleasure from all that he was doing. It felt great.

Back at the _mission_, Shizune was down on her knees over Naruto's crotch, sucking him off again. "Aw, yeah! Put it down your throat, Shizune-chan!" Naruto pleaded. His face was red, and he still had a hard-on, prompting Shizune to suck hard to force it out and down her throat. He grunted as it came out. "Wow, Naruto... eck! You sure have a lot of energy down there." She said with a light laugh, gagging on his semen a little. He grinned stupidly, agreeing with her statement about his crotch. "Hey, Shizune-chan? Could we... not use my cock for a bit... I wanted to try something out." He asked, blushing lightly to her. She nodded, stating an affirmative answer to the question. He smiled in excitement, holding her up, and looking her face-to-face. He moved in slowly for a soft kiss, pressing his lips softly to her's, but then making a firm kiss on her soft lips. He slid in his, putting his arms around her, groping her butt as he did so. It felt so soft, the skin of it. He moved his hands up, pushing himself ontop of her, and kissing her neck biting it playfully, giving her a hickey. He proceeded to fondle her breasts, _massaging_ them as he kissed her neck. Like before, they were soft, sensitive, and had perky nipples that stood up due to them being erect. They were nice breasts, and Naruto enjoyed playing with them during their _mission_ they had.

Shizune pushed him away, blushing in apology. "I- I'm sorry, Na- Naruto, I must be honest... I didn't do this on my own accord. Tsu- Tsunade made me do this... for Sakura's sake." Shizune explained. Naruto perked up when he heard that, contemplating what Sakura had to do with their current situation. He was intrigued. "What about Sakura?" He asked, putting on a very suspicious facial expression. Shizune fiddled with her fingers, not sure exactly how to tell him this news. "Well... Sakura was _supposed_ to go to you, and have... _this_... but since she never did, well... here I am!" Shizune said, with Naruto suddenly feeling angry and used. It was pleasurable, though. He suddenly went into a fit of rage, actually raping her now. He thrusted inside her pussy rough, fast, and hard, stirring her up inside. He made his cock reach her womb, and broke through it with a single thrust. "Oh no!" Shizune said, fearing she may get pregnant. Then, the pleasure set in, and she moaned loudly, unable to fight it. She was enjoying this alot, for someone who was being raped. He made one final shot, filling up her womb, and fell ontop of her afterwards. Instead of letting her leave, he wrapped his arms around her, and softly kissed her till the two would fall asleep. The two former love-birds... will they finally meet under the same nest?


	8. Chapter 2: From Fruits to Love Hotels

For Naruto, it was a long night. He pleased Shizune most of the night, and the rest was for himself for what Tsunade did to him, having Shizune have sex with him. He was hurt for being used. He decided to get revenge on her. So, the Nine-Tailed Fox Jinchuuriki called her to a love hotel, and grabbed her as she came in. "Great to see you, Granny-Tsunade," Naruto said bitterly. She smiled cutely at him, finding it funny. She nodded, saying it was great to see him as well. He, however, started to tease her to remove her smug look. He rubbed her crotch in a quick motion, proceeding to then feel her breasts, pinching the nipples. "You'll have t- to do better than that, kid," she said with a smirk. He returned a sinister smile, ripping off her clothes in plain view of him taking his off as well. "I've already got Shizune, so I thought I'd have you make it up to me like she is," he said smugly. He sat on the bed, showing Shizune who blushed when finding out Tsunade saw her. "I want you to start by giving me a double tit-fuck, ladies," he said, Tsunade laughing at it. Though, she agreed, as she wanted to know if he was any good in bed. It's just honestly because Kakashi gave up on "lessons" and has become Sakura's "sex toy" with a name. They kneeled down, and respectively placed their breasts over his cock, moaning as their breasts touched each others' and his cock. It was a hard-on, and they both started to lick the head, and go down the shaft of the cock. He smiled, pre-cum leaking, and him hearing Shizune have an orgasm due to the vibrating dildo he put in her. He actually stole it from Jiraiya. "Faster! And be sure to swallow it all!" He ordered, having a plan for today. As they were beginning to make him cum, he shot it out, spewing it onto their faces, licking it off with their tongues.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was getting out of bed with Sakura, her long, big breasts hanging down, Kakashi taking a quick suck of the lactated milk. "Always delicious," he said teasingly. Sakura giggled, seeming to have fallen for Kakashi in more than just his body. Though, she doesn't explicitly know that; it could be just his cock. "Oh, I heard Naruto's been back for a while, don't you want to go see him?" Kakashi questioned, remembering what all this was for. He felt like a jackass, and felt great guilt for not stopping her advances after Naruto's return. "Y- yeah!" She said, storming out the door. Kakashi ran after her, and tried to keep up with her, still feeling like he was responsible for the trouble she got into.

Back to Naruto, he put another vibrating dildo into Tsunade's pussy, and made them lay head-to-toe head-to-toe, facing each other's face and bodies pressed together. "Heh," Naruto said with a grin. He thrusted his cock in-between their two pussies, giving extra pleasure aside from that of their pussies being so close, their breasts rubbing together, and the vibrating-dildos making their orgasms mix to whoever is on the bottom. He thrusted hard, going faster and faster with each passing thrust. As he came, semen flew in-between their bodies, covering them both in his sticky, warm seed. Meanwhile, as he thrusted, the two exchanged tongue, kissing long, tender, passionate, intimate, and romantically. The two really were affectionate for each other, or were very bisexual for each other while still liking Naruto. It was confusing. He made them stand, and then sit after he performed the Multiple Shadow Clone technique. He made six clones, having both sit on a clone's lap, giving them anal. Another pair of clones went vertically in a position so they could fuck the womens' pussy, while the last pair stood up, making them give the clones a blowjob. This, thanks to the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, allowed the real Naruto to feel all the pleasure they got when he disperses them after ejaculating. "Oh fuck yes! Harder! Faster!" Tsunade yelled with a muffled voice, causing her Shadow Clones of Naruto to do as pleaded, proceeding to ejaculate in her after having the inability to hold it in longer. The same instance happened with Shizune, her feeling the power of the clone's seed filling her body with semen.

Down to Sakura and Kakashi, they had just arrived on the street of the very same love hotel the Three-way took place, with Naruto and the other two walking down the street, fully-dressed and clean. Sakura had ran over to Naruto, waving at him. Naruto, who was still unsure of what Sakura was doing, waved back. "H- hey Sakura, I heard you wanted to see me. Tsunade and Shizune said it was important..isn't it?" Naruto questioned. Sakura looked at the two sluts, and seemed unsure of what to think. He was honestly blushing right now, seeing the sexy-new Sakura, with long, big breasts and a nice, firm ass as well. "Yeah, I wanted to show you the fruits of my training," Sakura said. Naruto was excited by the words "fruits" as he wondered if she meant her... oh well. He'd find out soon, as she tugged him by the arm, and dragged him off. Kakashi simply stood there, and looked at the two women. "Naruto found out... and made you two-" Kakashi began, only to be interrupted. The two gave the affirmative response in unison, with a bit of a loud voice, telling Kakashi that Naruto was becoming like both his senseis; the responsible one, and the pervy one. Naruto walked into a building he hadn't been in before in a long time, but the question was, what were the "Fruits of (Sakura's) training."


	9. Chapter 3: Sakura's Lover Triangle

Naruto was in a bedroom; Sakura's bedroom to be exact. She was in the bathroom _in_ the bedroom, taking a shower. While she did that, Naruto was told to undress. This was more soothing for him, cause he had a major hard-on at the moment, which for now, he hid under a towel she gave him. Within moments, the water was off, and cherry blossom came out with a towel extending from practically her shoulders to thighs. "You know, Sakura, I've always loved you… and have been wanting to do this even before my return," Naruto said, which made the both of them blush. She found it cute, and pressed herself onto him, giving him a gentle kiss. The kiss evolved though, becoming more intimate, using tongue to give a tender, passionate kiss. He started to kiss down her neck, biting it to give her hickeys, or other loving marks. She released her towel, looking at him before he continued. "Please, tease them," Sakura said, pleading to him. He nodded, licking the breasts and nipples, stroking the nipples, sucking on the nipples, getting in the lactated milk. Milk? One of Sakura's secrets was out the door. "You're pregnant? With whose kid?" Naruto questioned, he needed to know this. Sakura was caught off-guard, not exactly sure how to tell him this news. "Well… when I had my _training_, Kakashi was having protected-sex with me… but-.." Sakura began, Naruto a bit shocked. He couldn't believe Sakura was having sex with Kakashi the whole time, though his suspicions were true. "… I lost it. I was in the heat, and told him to take my virginity. Then, he gave me lots of semen, so I got pregnant." Sakura finished. This was sad news for Naruto; he wanted to be her first. He had a question though that he needed answering before he went along to finish their sexual activities. "You love me more, right? Don't you?" Naruto asked. Again, Sakura was caught off-guard with no answer to the question. She needed to think, and clear her head, though, wanted to ignore the question. "Ye- yes, of course I do! Let me prove it to you!" She laid down on her back, using her fingers to stretch open her pussy for Naruto to breach. "Release your seed inside me… give me your load, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, to which Naruto obliged. He stuck his cock into her pussy, beginning to thrust fast, and hard. "Woah, be careful Naruto, there's a baby in there!" Sakura said, her eyes practically rolling into her head from the pleasure. He sucked on her nipples, drinking the lactated milk, and came up with a dark idea to settle his attitude. "Sakura… if you really love me… get an abortion," Naruto said. Sakura was a bit shocked by the request, but she was ok with such a plea from someone she loved a lot. She nodded in agreement, and moaned loudly as Naruto's semen filled up her wet pussy with warmth.

"Uungh!" Naruto groaned as he released his load. His cock was still hard, and he blushed slightly when she got back up quick, pressing her breasts together against his cock. "Here, let me give your hard-on a paizuri," Sakura said with a smile. Naruto could feel his cock melt in-between her breasts, and was getting close to release his load from the feeling of her thrusting breasts and her mouth licking the tip. He released it into her mouth with a sigh, breathing in and out peacefully. "Sorry, Sakura," Naruto said with a mixed expression. He propped himself behind her, and rotated her body with his hands. He pushed her onto her knees, and slowly put his hard cock into her asshole. "Sorry for what-," she began. Then, she felt the pain, and screamed in pleasure. To her, it felt incredible having Naruto fuck her like a dog. He leaned over, pinching her erect nipples, and squeezing her incredibly soft breasts. He watched as lactated milk came out as she moaned, his thrusting being in synch with each pinch of her nipples. She moaned loudly. "Fuck me harder! More Naruto! More!" Sakura shouted like a slut. He was about to get bone dry with this last release, prepared to end it with a final thrust inside her asshole, filling it with his semen. She fell back, Naruto's limp cock falling out of her, and onto the ground. He held her, grabbing her breasts, fondling them, and kissing her passionately with his tongue. As great as she was feeling, she remembered she was late for something, and had to bail on the now asleep Naruto, whom surprisingly teased her in her sleep. She let him stay in her room, and she was gone without a trace, her clothes gone. Then, minutes later, Naruto snapped out of his snooze, and awakened. "Huh? Huh! Sakura… she must have left. _Fuck!_" Naruto cussed out. Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Sakura was kneeling down with warm, fresh semen all over her face. "Be sure to give me a lot sensei," she said with a perky smile.

Sakura began sucking his cock for the third time, and was gratefully enjoying the taste of his cock and semen. "So, what happened between you and Naruto?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She was disappointed that she had to talk about Naruto right now, still in the middle of deep-throating Kakashi's hard cock. She squeezed his balls to speed it up, so she could then swallow the delicious semen and speak. "He knows, and I still want him… I've agreed to get rid of this child and-," Sakura began. She stopped, but made Kakashi ride her wet, slutty pussy. Kakashi was determined to figure out what she didn't say, speaking to her as he pulled on her nipples from below face-level. "_And_, what Sakura? Tell me now. I'll stop if you don't." Kakashi warned, stopping his thrusting at that point. Sakura bit her lip, trying to overcome her urges for just this once to stay strong. However, with her current state, she couldn't contain the desires for sensei's dick. "_And_ I can't stop fucking you, sensei. You cock just feels so incredible… I just can't stop." Sakura said. With that, Kakashi stayed true to his word, and finished her off by cumming a great amount of his seed inside her pussy. Kakashi sighed, and decided that it was time to end these activities, for he cared about Naruto like Sakura did. "No, Sakura, this is it… we can't do this anymore," Kakashi began. Sakura started to tear, unable to comprehend her life without sensei's strong cock. He continued, "You did this training to be with Naruto, and I won't let you ruin it, so go to him… or just leave. It's over. Get rid of the baby, and go to him. You love him don't you?" Kakashi said in a convincing voice to the Chunin Kunoichi. She blushed as the tears fell, nodding to her sensei's statement. "Then go to him. Go to Naruto, and live your life with him, not me." Kakashi said boldly. Sakura nodded, understanding. Un-according to plan, Shizune was outside the anonymous area, looking through a window the entire time. Unaware of the words, Shizune prepares to warn the Romeo of his cheating girlfriend.


End file.
